


a practical, resourceful man

by reindeerjumper



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Phrack, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Phrack Fucking Friday, Post-Episode: s03e8 Death Do Us Part, Tie Kink, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: phryne lets on that she wants jack to utilize his darbies. unfortunately they're back in australia, but jack is a resourceful man.





	a practical, resourceful man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RositaLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RositaLG/gifts), [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> this takes place after season 3, assuming jack follows phryne to london. a little gift for RositaLG & Fire_Sign, because let's face it--their daily updates have been getting me through my seasonal depression. hopefully my first PFF does the day justice. also, if you haven't read [sanctity of the boudoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802065/chapters/39437158) or [holiday heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688161/chapters/39137047), you're doing yourself a disservice.

Jack looked into the mirror in front of him, frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t get his tie to lay properly against his chest. There was just something... _ off. _ He let out a slow breath as he tugged at the silk, his fingers running over the fabric to try and smooth it down or tugging at the knot to adjust it. He glanced down at it in exasperation. 

“Here, let me,” he suddenly heard in his ear. 

In his reflection, he saw Phryne’s arms come around his chest, her chin practically resting on his shoulder. She was watching herself in the mirror with hyperfocus as her deft fingers fluttered near his neck. When she pulled away, his tie was perfect. 

“How in the world did you manage that?” he said, leaning forward to look at it more closely. 

Sitting on the foot of the hotel bed, she shrugged. 

“Sometimes all you need is a little help,” she replied, leaning back on her hands.

Jack turned towards her, his thumb and forefinger gently tugging at the knot at his neck. It was nervous habit, trying to make room to swallow. She still took his breath away, even after a week of being tangled up in each other when given the chance. He watched her now, resplendent in a peacock blue dress and matching peacock fascinator. She smirked at him. He swallowed again.

“I’m beginning to think there’s nothing you can’t do,” he said, adjusting his cuffs. He knew that stroking her ego like this would make her insufferable, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” she replied, sitting up. 

“Dare I ask?”

Phryne pursed her lips. “Well, I still haven’t mastered riding a motorcycle. And I’ve always wanted to see a volcano.” She paused. “I also haven’t managed to get you to put me in darbies.” Her voice was like velvet, soft and scintillating, and it caused a shiver to run down Jack’s spine.

“My darbies?” he replied. 

Why was his throat so dry?

She let out a hum of acknowledgement, leaning back again so that the hem of her skirt hiked up.

“You mean you haven’t thought about clapping me in irons, Jack? Tying me up and having your way with me?” Her left hand was now running over the doona on the bed while the other curled into the fabric, bunching it in her fingers. “I think it’d be thrilling.”

At this, Jack paused. What was stopping him from fulfilling her fantasies? His darbies may still be back in Australia, but he was a practical, resourceful man. The idea of her wrists bound up was like an electric current to his cock--it strained against the fabric of his trousers, causing him to shift on his feet. 

Yes, well...he supposed that was the answer.

“I’m thinking about it now,” he replied hoarsely. His hands were now at his throat, slowly untying the silk that Phryne had just flawlessly righted. He watched her eyes--narrowed in annoyance at first--suddenly widen at the realization of what he was doing. A grin cut across her face.

“Oh, yes, Jack, I like that idea  _ very _ much.” 

“Stand up,” he murmured.

Phryne complied, standing up with a smirk. “Now what?”

“Turn around.”

He watched as she spun in place, her back now facing him. The dress dipped dangerously low in the back, showing off her shoulder blades and the hint of her spine. 

“Arms behind you,” he said gruffly. Phryne stuck her hands out at her sides and slowly brought them behind her, resting them right above her buttocks. Holding the tie in his hands, Jack grabbed the soft skin of her wrists. He felt her hands go limp as he started to bind them together, watching her fingers curl into her palms.  _ She trusts me, _ he realized as the silk whispered across her skin. The thought thrilled him.

Before he could restrain himself, Jack kissed his way up her spine. He paid particular attention to the curve of her neck, allowing the rough pad of his tongue to drag torturously slow along her skin. When he placed the last feather light kiss on the slope of her shoulder, her skin exploded in goosebumps. 

“Climb onto the mattress and bend over,” he growled into her ear. She nodded silently in acknowledgement. 

Jack’s heartbeat quickened as he watched her kneel onto the edge of the mattress, shuffling forward on her knees. How she could still be so elegant with her hands tied behind her back bewildered him. She threw a cheeky look at him over her shoulder before leaning forward and placing her cheek on the pillow. Her arse was now high in the air, her knees wide on the mattress which pulled the fabric of her dress taut against her thighs. Jack felt his breath hitch.

Unbuttoning his trousers, Jack grabbed a condom from the pocket inside of his suitcase. He freed his cock from its confines and rolled the rubber on. Following her lead, he knelt onto the mattress and crawled towards where Phryne lay. Taking fistfuls of her dress, Jack rucked the fabric up and over her hips. The air left his lungs when he realized she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. 

Even when tied up underneath him, she somehow managed to gain the upperhand. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he said softly as he took her hips into his large palms. 

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried, Jack,” came her muffled reply. 

“Still,” he continued, taking himself in his hand to rub the head of his cock along her arousal. “I need you to promise me you’ll say something.”

“I promise,” she gasped. He was now dipping his cock head into her, then slowly dragging it out and over her clitoris. The build-up was sensational, causing fire to pool in his gut as he watched the maroon silk of his tie bite into her wrists. 

“Jack,  _ please,” _ Phryne panted into the pillowcase. She rocked her hips back, trying to find the friction or rhythm to put her out of her misery. Jack steadied himself by grabbing onto her hips. The peacock feathers on her fascinator almost looked comical, fluttering above her head, but the sound of her ragged breath in the quiet of their hotel room cut through him. 

Unable to speak, Jack guided himself into her and pushed forward. Phryne’s palms opened wide at the contact as she pulled against the tie. He was buried snugly inside her, causing both of them to gasp in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Phryne,” he ground out, gently gliding in and out of her. She felt sensational around him. He pistoned his hips forward, his grip on her waist tightening as he started to hit his stride. 

Phryne buried her face into the pillow, causing her body to push back into his. Even with the condom, Jack marveled at how wet she was for him. He thrusted into her, watching the tip of the feather on her hat wobble with the momentum. She was now making incoherent noises, small whines and moans sprinkled with strangled exaltations of his name. The sound was intoxicating. 

Jack could feel his climax building. He reached out one of his hands to gently brush his fingertips along Phryne’s palm. She clutched at his hand wildly, rocking her body back against his as he gripped her hand. 

“Oh, Jack, I’m so close,” she moaned. 

Disentangling their hands, Jack leaned forward and reached around Phryne’s waist. He pulled the fabric of her skirt away from her front, dipping his hand between her thighs to find the small bundle of nerves that he knew would shatter her completely. He could feel her grasping at the front of his shirt, curling her fingers around the opening between his buttons as she panted wantonly beneath him. 

Jack kept his rhythm while his fore and middle fingers gently circled Phryne’s clit. He could feel her trembling beneath him and it was taking every ounce of his self control to not completely lose himself before she found her release. He laid open mouthed kisses against Phryne’s back, just at the opening of her dress while his hips frantically pistoned forward. 

He could feel her orgasm building around his cock with each thrust, and it wasn’t long before she let out a guttural moan as her legs quaked around his thighs. It only took a matter of seconds before Jack let his own orgasm come crashing over him. He came with a shout, his back arching in ecstasy as stars danced behind his eyelids.

Coming down from his high, Jack righted himself and looked down at where Phryne lay. She was boneless beneath him, her hands limp against her back. He could see that she had managed to pull the silk loose, but her wrists were still bound. He reached forward and gently undid the knot, rubbing her wrists with his thumbs once the fabric slipped away. Bending forward, he placed a kiss against each of her pulse points. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked softly. Phryne rolled over beneath him. 

“Not at all,” she breathed. “That was...sensational.”

Jack chuckled at that, leaning forward to catch her mouth with his. She kissed him back, bringing her freed hand up and around the back of his head, holding him to her as her mouth explored his. Jack buried his hand in her hair, knocking the fascinator off in the process. 

“Next time we use the darbies,” she said, breaking away from him. 

“Already planning for next time?” he said, smiling as he scanned her face. 

“It’s on my bucket list, Jack,” she replied matter-of-factly. “We’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for phryne's [dress](https://pin.it/2fe65e7ufhu5iq) and [fascinator](https://pin.it/azsdgzecbkdhvg).


End file.
